In the event of a vehicle collision, locked doors hinder rescue of a passenger in the vehicle. In view of this, a technique for automatically unlocking the doors by operating a door actuator in the event of a collision is proposed (see Patent Document 1).
In another proposed technique, in a case where a serious collision such as a collision involving air bag expansion occurs, occurrence of the accident and an accurate location of the vehicle are automatically reported to a nearest emergency service center (see Patent Document 2). In Eurasian Economic Commission (EEC), equipment with such emergency alert function in a vehicle is expected to be made mandatory prior to other countries.